jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Muldoon
favorite time of the day was at 7 when the quartz lights lit up the park. His catchphrase, repeated three time in the novel, was "Like to live dangerously?" He killed at least two raptors and the adult tyrannosaur. He strongly disliked Dennis Nedry and even said that "There is justice in the world after all," when he found Nedry's disemboweled body by the Jungle River. When searching for Hammond's grandchildren, Muldoon rescued Ian Malcolm and found Ed Regis' severed leg; he also concluded that Grant and the kids were alive. After the power to the fences was restored, he and the maintenance crew went to repair the fences. When John Arnold went to shut down the power then went to fix the power shed to restore all of the parks systems, Muldoon and Gennaro both went to accompany him. They were separated when Muldoon blew up one of the velociraptors with his LAW missile launcher and was subsequently pursued by a pack of raptors into a large drainage pipe. He eventually made it back to the Safari Lodge with Hammond, Wu, Sattler, Malcolm, and an assortment of other employees. Later, Muldoon and Sattler attempted to distract the raptors, so that Alan Grant could turn on the power. He called Sattler a "girl", which she didn't like. He was later rescued by a helicopter after helping to locate the raptor nest. He made it out of Jurassic Park with only a minor injury. Jurassic Park (Film) In the movie he was not shown to be an alcoholic, and was much more serious than his novel counterpart. He expressed great concern over the Raptors, significantly as a result of one of his workers, Jophery, being killed by a velociraptor when they were transferring it to the raptor pen. He put more concern in the safety of the guests too, as he was worried that a tropical storm a few miles away from Isla Nublar would hit. By the time the power went out around the island, Hammond requested that he go and find his grandchildren, a task that he took up. When he and Ellie arrived at the T-Rex paddock, their worst fears were realized: the T-Rex had broken out of its paddock, severely damaged one of the tour cars, and disappeared into the forest. After finding the grisly remains of Gennaro, they looked further in the debris and found Malcolm, injured. As Muldoon helped put Malcolm in the Jeep, Ellie looked everywhere for the first Park drive Land cruiser. Muldoon impatiently told Ellie to hurry up, as the T-Rex could be anywhere and stated that with the electrified fences being offline, the T-Rex could wander in and out of any paddock it likes, and he didn't want to be around when it came back. It was then that Ellie found the other Land cruiser, battered and tossed over the edge. They hurried down towards it but Grant, Lex and Tim were already gone, and the only clue to their whereabouts were their footprints. It was around this time that Malcolm started to hear the familiar footsteps of the T-Rex near. He yelled for Ellie and Muldoon, who were just coming up from below the security moat, to hurry up and get out of there as the Rex bursted through the trees. After a lengthy chase from the T-Rex, the trio made it back to the Visitor's Center, where Muldoon and Sattler tended to Malcolm's wounded leg, giving him a dose of morphine. Sometime Sunday morning, Muldoon, Hammond, Arnold, Malcolm, and Sattler gathered in the control room. The situation looked bleak; Arnold still hadn't figured out how to get past Nedry's bug, and Malcolm needed help. That's when Hammond suggested a calculated risk: turn off the main switch, turning off all the systems in the park, thereby erasing everything that Nedry did. Arnold argued that they never did anything like this, and it may cause the systems to shut down completely. Muldoon suggested that they put the Lysine Contingency into effect but was denied harshly by Hammond, so the choice was made to switch off the power. After seeing that the systems did in fact turn back on to their start-up screen, Arnold went off to the power shed to turn back on the power. Muldoon led the others to the visitor center security bunker, where they would wait for Arnold's return. After a few minutes, Arnold still hadn't returned from the shed which prompted Ellie to go and turn the power on herself, but Muldoon replied that "You can't just stroll down the road, you know?". He then volunteered to go with her as well, as he was the only weapons expert and park warden on the island at the time. Taking his favored SPAS-12 shotgun with him, he and Ellie made their way out of the bunker and towards the shed. As they passed the Raptor Pen, his worst fears came true; the power had switched off all the fences including those of the Raptor pen and the wires had been chewed through, and three velociraptors had escaped into the woods. As they slowly made their way through the woods, Ellie suggested that they could make it to the shed if they ran. Muldoon, however, knew they could not and he knew the exact reason why: they were being hunted. He volunteered to stay behind and fend off the raptors, telling Ellie to run to the shed. thumb|300px|leftt|Muldoon's death Afterward, he moved deeper into the jungle. After a few minutes, he saw a raptor move towards a log near him. He quietly removed his hat and locked his shotgun's sight onto the velociraptor in front of him to rectify his past failure. He was determined to kill the velociraptors, something he thought he should have done a long time ago. However just as he was aiming at the dinosaur he realized his error. Raptors had an attack pattern: One raptor was to sit out in the open to distract the prey whilst 1 or 2 more raptors were to wait in the bushes and ambush their prey. Before he had time to swing his shotgun around, a second raptor burst from the trees and tackled him to the ground, killing him shortly after he uttered his famous last words: "Clever girl...". Muldoon's death oddly is not mentioned by any of the characters. After the incident Muldoon's family filed a 12.6 million dollar lawsuit against InGen for his death.The Lost World, deleted scene. Jurassic Park inspired games * Robert Muldoon is mentioned in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. He started to work at Jurassic Park in 1982. * In Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Muldoon is the Park's Warden who aids you in helicopter packing and warns of dinosaur rampages by urgent messages. Jurassic Park (comics) Robert Muldoon returned in the early comic book series. He shows up as more of a surprise than anything and states that he had been in recovery after surviving the raptor attack. He later joins up with various members of the original movies cast for a series of adventures. His view of the raptors in the comics is strangely less serious then in the novel and the film. Notes Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Category:Living characters Category:Comic books